Hearts of blood and Ice
by MistressXofXbeasts
Summary: Roy, Ed, and a new solder are the phroficised lovers to a group of vampires. Can they meet the requirements and live up to the laws of the moon while still being the solders they are?


-1Kioko Elric: I changed my name from Kaylin Elric to Kioko Elric because of some problems that I have had. This is the first somewhat long story that I am going to be able to post. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters that are in this story. I only own the ones I made up.

**Chapter one- Haunting Promises-**

The bar was dimly lit and smoke filled the air. Old men sat around the main bar talking quietly amongst themselves ignorant to the danger lurking in the corner of the room. At the darkest table in the back of the room lit with only a single candle sat a hooded figure. White hair showed from under the hood making it seem as if an aged man or woman sat there. The clock above the bar chimed ten times and two more hooded figures entered the room. They moved silently without any notice from the other occupants of the bar. They sat across from the other hooded figure. On top of the table sat a leather bound book with silver words written in a foreign language. The shorted of the three set a small wrapped item on the table and the second tallest one set a dark oak rod on the table. A blood red stone was wound into the top of it by reeds. The first hooded figure removed the hood covering their face. A beautiful girl with long white hair and electric blue eyes looked at the other two. The second tallest one removed their hood showing dark brown hair and hazle eyes. Both women were as white as moon rays. The third of the hooded figures removed the hood on their cloak also. A girl with short black hair and crimson eyes watched the other two.

"Alivia, Maria, my sisters it is good that you made it here unharmed." Said the one with white hair. She smiled revealing perfect white teeth and deadly sharp canines. The other two women smiled revealing the same smiles.

"Ocara, I am sure the moon has been good to you during the years of my slumber." Said the one with the short black hair. The woman with white hair nodded.

"Oui Maria, and I wish the moon's luck and kindness upon you as well." The black haired girl, identified as Maria, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Ocara, I am glad you are well. We have not spoken since the revolution so long ago. What has come of this new age?" asked the brunet. The white haired woman, identified as Ocara, thought for a moment.

"A new militia rules this land. I feel the men who rule this country are causing a mistake. Also there are a select few about whom I have found can be converted as we have been." Ocara said with a bow of her head. The brunet, identified as Alivia, thought a moment.

"Has the Goddess made her decision for the new members!?!" asked Maria with an urgency. Ocara nodded and opened the book.

"The picture shows three men who will accompany us throughout our lives for all eternity. There is one problem though. The men shown in this picture are mortal and it will take us three to convert them along with the power of the Goddess." Ocara said before she closed the book.

"Were might we find these men?" Alivia asked. Ocara smiled a wolfish grin and pulled out a map.

"The men are located in the main power of this nation, Central Headquarters." Ocara said with a small laugh. Alivia and Maria smiled in return.

"Let us feed then set out. I can not wait to see the men Destiny intended to share our fate!" Maria said and stood. Ocara and Alivia stood also and grabbed the artifacts on the table. Three sirens calling unwary men to their deaths, and all of it for the Goddess, the Moon.

Central Headquarters

Roy Mustang stood up and stretched the tension out of his muscles. He smiled and checked the clock. Time to go home! He thought happily and moved for the door. A short blond in a red coat stopped the Colonel's progress at the door. The boy looked pissed and glared at his superior in anger.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SENT ME OFF TO FIND YOU A FUCKING DATE!?!?!?!?!?!!!!" shouted the blond. Roy smirked.

"I'm guessing that you delivered the letter? Good, you can join me for a drink. Lieutenant Josh will be there also Edward and you might even get a date with a bar maid." said the raven haired man with a smug look. The blond growled and glared at Roy before sighing.

"What could one drink hurt?" Ed asked out loud to himself. The walk to the bar was short and silent. When they entered they almost immediately spotted Josh. He was a tall man with dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. His smile was warm and addicting to anyone caught in its wake. Both Ed and Roy smiled as they approached.

"Sit I have ordered drinks for you both." Josh said with a smile. Ed and Roy sat them looked to the stage.

"New group?" Roy asked as he saw several strange instruments set out. Josh nodded.

"Yah, they call themselves The Daughters of the Moon. Weird name huh?" Josh said with a laugh. Ed laughed too and nodded. A bar maid brought over the drinks and left with an embarrassed expression upon her face because of Roy.

"Hey their entering the stage!" shouted someone from the main bar. All three men turned their attention to the stage were three girls entered. The tallest one had moon white hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in a short black and red skirt that had two giant safety pins in it. She was wearing a black and red corset with blood red laces in the back. She looked right at Josh and smiled an alluring smile.

The second woman who entered was shorter but not by much. Her hair was long and a dark brown that was like stained oak. Her eyes were hazel and held a strange light. She was wearing a long shredded black dress that revealed plenty of her legs. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves and her nails were long and sharp, like broken glass. She looked directly at Roy and smiled an innocent smile.

The third girl who entered was short, shorted then Edward by only a few inches. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes the color of crimson. She was dressed in skin tight black jeans and heeled black boots that came up to her knees. She wore a white dress shirt that revealed plenty of cleavage and a black vest that complimented the shirt. A long black trench coat flowed around her as she walked onto the stage. She stopped at one of the instruments and looked directly at Edward. She smiled and then turned to the other two women.

"We are the Daughters of the Moon. We appreciate you all allowing us to entertain you tonight with several various songs of ours. We hope to make your dreams come true for tonight only, sadly we must leave and continue on traveling." Said the one with white hair.

"I am Ocara, second daughter of the Moon and Goddess." said the one with white hair. She smiled innocently out at all the men but stopped briefly on Josh.

"I am Alivia, first daughter if the Moon and Goddess." said the brunet and she also did as Ocara had done, except she paused on Roy. The third woman stepped ford and scanned the crowd.

"I am Maria, third daughter of the Moon and the Goddess." she said in a dark melodic voice. She smiled at all the men in the room and stopped on Edward. Then the three turned and picked up an instrument each. Ocara had taken a seat at a baby grand piano and closed her eyes, finger resting over the keys lightly. Alivia had taken up a reed flute and closed her eyes. She stood waiting for Maria who had picked up a violin made of wood so dark it looked black in shadows and blood red in light. Ocara began a deep sensual melody that wrapped its way about the room. Josh could not tear his eyes from the woman who had captured him with a few single notes.

Alivia began playing deep notes that floated through the air with a haunting sensation. Roy was mesmerized by the woman and the beauty of her music. Maria was the last to start playing. She started off softly then rose into dark sensual noted that sent chills of ecstasy running down Edwards back. He had fallen into a trance like the other two men sitting about him. Then came the voices of the angels.

"Come to me and you will see a world of night and lovers."

"Summer sweat sins repent, dreams of one another."

"Listen now to our tale and fall within a world unknown."

"Dreaming listing, sweet surprise."

"Hidden within our minds!"

"Come to me and you will see a life filled with my loving."

"Home at last. Fears long past."

"Dreaming of each other"

The song came to an end with the haunting notes from the wooden flute and the haunting voice of Ocara. Roy, Josh and Edward sat there in a trance. The women smiled and looked at the three men in the back.

"I am afraid that it is time we depart. I wish you all well and hope to see you again some day." Alivia said as she placed her flute in a carved jeweled box. The three women left the stage, the promises in their songs still whispering to the men in the bar. Edward, Roy, and Josh heard a soft voice in their heads.

"Meet us in the clearing in the park, we can help you achieve your dreams." whispered the voice. All three men stood and left, net knowing why and not even touching their drinks.

-end of chapter one-

Kioko Elric: Well tell me what you think. I would love reviews and new character ideas. Don't be afraid to ask questions ether! Thanks everyone!


End file.
